Is this love?
by BarbedWire23
Summary: -Seto and Jou- Songfics for the holidays -Newly Added- Jou notices ‘something there’ about Seto. R&R!
1. Hero

"Hero."  
  
Author: BarbedWire23  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh Nor do I own the song ^^;;.  
  
Warning: Contains a bit of violence, its not too bad, I don't think. And some Shounen-ai. Myah! I write too much sap!  
  
Summary: Song-fic to "Hero" By Nickelback. Something I thought would be cute. ^^ [SetoxJou]  
  
Katsuya Jounouchi, aged at 16, hit the cold concrete floor, just outside of his apartment, hard, blood coming forth from his mouth as he had bit his tongue from the impact.  
  
He wiped the blood from his mouth quickly, his eyes widening as he was pulled up by the front of his shirt, to look into the angry eyes of which he had once called his father. The smell of alcohol and nicotine painfully stung his eyes and nostrils, as foul smelling breath licked at his face.  
  
[I am so high, I can hear heaven  
  
I am so high, I can hear heaven  
  
Oh, but heaven, no heaven, don't hear me]  
  
Jou looked pleadingly into the man's eyes before he was backhanded with such force, falling back to the ground in a bloody heap.  
  
He lay still for a moment, but was terrified to find that this now unknown beast was not finished with him yet, as he was reaching for his shirt once more.  
  
That was when a dark pair of leather boots came upon their bloody, concrete porch.  
  
The beast stopped, standing up straight as best he could, laughing manically.  
  
[And they say that a hero can save us  
  
I'm not gonna stand here and wait  
  
I hold on to the wings of the eagles  
  
Watch as we all fly away]  
  
A cold fist made contact with the drunken man, sending him backwards, colliding with the now closed screen door, and falling through the thin material in the process.  
  
More hated laughter filled the air as the drunken beast came to stand once again.  
  
The dragon, his opponent, reared up in combat.  
  
"You disgust me." Came a cold voice Jounouchi came to recognize, as he lay still upon the cold concrete, hot and sticky blood trickling down his forehead and from his parted lips.  
  
"Kai-ba?" Came Jou's faint whisper as he attempted to get up on his knees, only to be pulled back by the menacing beast.  
  
[Someone told me, love will now save us  
  
But how can that be  
  
Look what love gave us  
  
A world full of killing  
  
And blood spilling  
  
That world never came]  
  
"Put him down. " Growled Kaiba between clenched teeth as he moved closer to them.  
  
The click of a gun brought silence upon them as the cold metal was pressed clumsily against Jonouchi's temple.  
  
"Not so tough, now are we?" Slurred the beast as he chuckled when Kaiba stiffened, catching sight of the gun.  
  
A small snarl escaped Kaiba's throat as he lifted a long leg, aiming it for the Beast's head, hitting his target accurately.  
  
The gun fired.  
  
[And they say that a hero can save us  
  
I'm not gonna stand here and wait  
  
I hold on to the wings of the eagles  
  
Watch as we all fly away]  
  
Jou fell to his knees in exasperated breaths.  
  
Taking a look over his shoulder, he'd seen what was the answer to his inquiry on how he was let free.  
  
The beast was lying on his back, its head lying across the bottom panel of the broken doorframe, a bullet hole, as well as blood seeping through his neck were visible.  
  
Jonouchi cringed inwardly as he let his hands fall out before him, adding to his weak support.  
  
A warm embrace engulfed him shortly after, auburn hair brushing slightly against his bare neck as he had been drawn into the other's arms.  
  
[Now that the world isn't ending  
  
Its love that I'm sending to you  
  
It isn't the love of a hero  
  
And that's why I fear it won't do]  
  
"I thought I was going to lose you. " Came a mumbled whispered, as Jonouchi gaped, blood still trickling down his dirty face.  
  
"I was thinking. If I had lost you, I would have never been able to save you. And I would have never had the chance to tell you the truth." Kaiba had continued, his voice firm, yet tender as he held Jonouchi to his chest.  
  
"Kaiba?" Jonouchi questioned, shock enveloping him.  
  
Kaiba broke away from their embrace to look into Jonouchi's golden eyes, something he'd only dreamt of.  
  
"Jou. I love you. I'm in love with you. " Kaiba admitted, smiling at his effort, as Jou came to slightly grin also.  
  
"If I had never had the chance to tell you. I don't think I could live with myself. " Kaiba added in a hushed whisper as he cupped Jou's chin, wiping at the blood coming forth from his mouth with his thumb.  
  
Kaiba looked from Jou's mouth, to look back up into his wide eyes, leaning in and capturing Jou's lips with his own.  
  
[And they say that a hero can save us  
  
I'm not gonna stand here and wait  
  
I hold on to the wings of the eagles  
  
Watch as we all fly away  
  
And they're watching us  
  
They're watching us  
  
As we all fly away  
  
And they're watching us  
  
They're watching us  
  
As we all fly away  
  
They're watching us  
  
They're watching us  
  
As we all fly away]  
  
"I love you, too." Came Jou's sobs when they had broken away from each other.  
  
"Kaiba. Seto. I love you." He confirmed, wrapping his arms around Seto's waist as he dug his head firmly into his chest.  
  
"Protect me. " He whispered into his stained trench coat.  
  
"Be my hero. "  
  
((A/N: I know, this was lame ^^;;. It was just something I thought of while I was listening to the radio this morning. Oh well, I hope you liked it in any case. Review me! Flames are allowed.)) 


	2. Are you happy now?

"Are you happy now?"  
  
Author: BarbedWire23  
  
Disclaimer: Own nothing ^^;;.  
  
Summary: A Seto and Jou again---I suppose I'll just write a bunch of these.. ^^ Song: Are you happy now? By Michelle Branch.  
  
Note: Thanks for the reviews! *hug* It inspired me to write more. I hope you like it! ^^  
  
A whirl of fallen snowflakes wafted past amber eyes as Jou made his way down the cold street.  
  
No one was outside, except for him. Jou had sighed, assuming everyone was inside for a Christmas Dinner.  
  
His mind wandered back towards the harsh words Kaiba had thrown at him earlier and had then stormed into Kaiba Corp, which could now be seen by the overhang of trees up ahead, a large mass of snow separated him from where Seto was now.  
  
His new lover had been acting strangely this past week, ignoring his pleads to find what had been upsetting his newest infatuation. But, Seto had merely brushed him aside, claiming everything was fine, in an offensive way.  
  
Jou stopped in his tracks, his ocher eyes drifting to the snow blanketed ground.  
  
[Now, don't just walk away  
  
Pretending everything's ok..  
  
And you don't care about me.  
  
And I know there's just no use  
  
when all your lies become your truths and I don't care]  
  
Jou sighed again, spotting the protrusion of a rock from beneath the snows depths, and taking a seat on its cold, flat surface, he brought his knees to meet his chest in an attempt to keep warm.  
  
[Could you look me in the eye  
  
and tell me that you're happy now?  
  
Would you tell it to my face or have I been erased,  
  
Are you happy now?  
  
Are you happy now?]  
  
Jou thought of Seto's solemn indigo glare he had received earlier that morning.  
  
With his face screwing up in an emotional pain, he rested his head tiredly against his knees, his gloved hands tracing over his frozen ears.  
  
[You took all there was to take,  
  
and left with an empty plate,  
  
and you don't care about it, yeah.  
  
And I, I've given up this game  
  
I'm leaving you with all the blame cause I don't care.]  
  
Jou's clouded eyes narrowed slightly.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
A shivering Jou waited silently outside of Kaiba Corp's main entrance, his back leaning tiredly against the smooth surface of the towering building.  
  
He sighed, the heat from his breath producing a small whiff of cloud.  
  
"I told you to do it. I don't care for your perspective on the matter. No! You're fired!" Came a familiar voice as the sound of the sliding doors of the building came to Jou's ears.  
  
"Seto!" Jou called, approaching the stoop of the building, a dirtied sneaker on the first of the steps leading to the two large glass doors. Seto, who now stood before the doors closed his cell phone with a sharp snap, causing Jou to wince inwardly. He knew it would end up like the other fights they had seemed to endure this past week.  
  
"Mutt? What are you doing here?" Came Seto's monotonous voice, stinging Jou's ears.  
  
"I-I came to see you. With Christmas 'n all." Jou grinned, now digging in his pants pocket only to produce a small wrapped gift, extending his arm.  
  
Seto glanced at the gift in attendance and scoffed.  
  
"I have work to do." He'd snarled exiting into the office building, leaving a shocked Jou in his bitter wake.  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
Jou squeezed his eyes shut, a tear escaping, trailing down his reddened nose.  
  
[Could you look me in the eye?  
  
And tell me that you're happy now?  
  
Would you tell it to my face or have I been erased,  
  
Are you happy now?  
  
Are you happy now?]  
  
'Do you really have everything you want? You could never give something you ain't got---You can't run away from yourself..' Jou thought desolately.  
  
Jou stood at the sound of a motorcycle, straightening his pant leg; he lifted a branch from the old oak.  
  
Spotting Tristan's bike coming to a stop across the large plane of snow, where there had once been grass.  
  
With taking off his helmet, Tristan looked towards Jou, a sympathetic smile gracing his lips.  
  
[Could you look me in the eye?  
  
and tell me that you're happy now,  
  
come on tell it to my face or have I been erased,  
  
Are you happy now?  
  
Are you happy now?]  
  
Tristan was just stepping off his bike as Jou approached him.  
  
"I told you he was a jerk.." Tristan stated quietly as Jou stood before him, his hands stuffed in his pockets as he stared at the ground glumly.  
  
"Come on, let's go get some pizza? What do ya say?" Tristan playfully, and lightly punched Jou's arm, causing him to look up.  
  
Nodding silently, Jou was handed an extra helmet and climbed up on the bike after Tristan, hugging his best friend close, he leaned his head on his back for a sense of comfort.  
  
His hands tightened into fists around Tristan's leather jacket.  
  
[Would you look me in the eye?  
  
Could you look me in the eye?  
  
I've had that all I can take  
  
And I'm about to break  
  
Cause I'm happy now.]  
  
Tristan glanced over his shoulder at Jou's depressing face, as he had then snuggled deeper into his back.  
  
The two rode off into the empty streets of Domino City, none aware of the saddening azure eyes watching them.  
  
[Are you happy now?]  
  
Seto stepped awkwardly away from his office window and stiffly sat in his plush leather chair.  
  
He looked to the long velvet box sitting lonely in the middle of his cheery- oak desk, its tag displaying Jou's name, written in his own neat characters.  
  
With stuffing the black box in the back of one of his desk drawers, he buried his head in his hands, as a string of apologies escaped from his quivering lips.  
  
((A/N: If you're going to ask me what I was thinking when I wrote this.. Don't. Cause I'm not so sure myself ^^;;;. Well, anyways, thanks for reading! Review me? *hopeful gaze*)) 


	3. Something There

"Something There"

Author: BarbedWire23

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh, nor do I own the lyrics ^^.

Summary: Jou notices 'something there' about Seto…*Jou/Seto*

Notes: I was humming this to myself this morning and was wondering what it was…Well, I found the lyrics and thought it would be cute for a Seto/Jou song fic, so—without further ado, I bring you, "Something There," by The Yu-Gi-Oh Cast.

Jou frowned as he walked down the cobble stone path, towards the Kaiba Mansion.

It had seemed that he had been there a millennia ago as he approached the open terrace.

He was about to knock upon the hard wood of the rather large door, when the flutter of a feather passed his path.

Tilting his head thoughtfully, the blonde turned slowly to find a lone figure out and about in the snow.

Chestnut brown hair wafted through the breeze as the man stood gloriously, clad in a pair of boots, pants, a turtleneck, and his infamous navy trench coat.

A grin passed by the blonde's features as he hurriedly made his way down the stairs, keeping himself silent as he did so.

The blonde made for the man, but was abruptly stopped as he watched him pull something from one of his deep pockets.

A handful of pebbles, was it?

The blonde's grin had now become much softer as he watched a few white birds descend upon the man's offering. Birdseed.

~There's something sweet…~ 

The blonde gazed, his ocher eyes melting at the sight.

~And…almost kind. ~ 

He'd chuckled as the figure yelped and swatted at one of the birds, which had apparently nipped at his finger.

Flaxen brows had furrowed as the blonde made a face at memories of the past.

~But he was mean, and he was coarse, and unrefined…~ 

Jou shook his head to rid him of those thoughts as he once again focused on this new person.

~And now he's dear…and so unsure…~ 

The blonde's eyes had widened as the other turned, focused on returning inside, only to stop and take in the sight of the blonde before him.

~I wonder why I didn't see it there before…~ 

Jou sent him a smile.

****

~He glanced this way. ~ 

His sight was alluring Seto to wrap his arms around Jou's apparently cold form, blonde bangs glinting in the sun. Just like spun gold.

~I thought I saw…~ 

Seto's own brows furrowed. Jou's smile was somehow different…

It wasn't forced.

~And when we touched, he didn't shudder at my paw…~

A sudden gust of wind brought both out of their thoughts, as Seto got up the nerve to near his secret sweetheart.

"Hi." Jou had smiled, running a slender hand through his thin hair.

"Hello." Seto had replied, awkwardly placing a hand upon Jou's flushed cheek.

'He's so warm…' Thought the brunette, as he was surprised to find Jou leaning into his touch, rather than brushing him away.

~No it can't be. ~ 

Taking his hand back quickly, he held it to his chest as if he had been burnt, causing Jou to look on, surprised.

His sudden change caused the said blonde to reach his own hand up timidly, brushing against Seto's bare chin.

~I'll just ignore. ~

Seto closed his eyes before moving out of Jou's reach.

~But then he's never looked at me that way before…~

Seto's cerulean eyes glanced in Jou's direction; his amber eyes seemed to reach deep into his soul, distracting him of the outside world in reality.

Then, as if it had been the answer to both of their prayers, Jou brought his arms to wrap around Seto's waist, and then cautiously, he brought himself to lean against his body.

****

~New…and a bit…alarming~

Were the words that were invading his mind as he felt Seto's silent struggles, as the other shifted nervously from foot to foot.

~Who'd have ever thought that this could be? ~

Jou slowly shifted himself in a more comfortable position as he tilted his head to look Seto in the eye.

Seto had been harboring a fearful expression when Jou had looked upon him, causing him to chuckle.

~True that he's no Prince Charming. ~

Jou smiled as the fearfulness of the situation slowly dispersed, replaced by a look of hope.

The blonde had then reached up and ran his hand through the brunette's silky hair.

~But there's something in him that I simply didn't see…~

Seto smiled as well, his hand going back to it's place by Jou's cheek, caressing its flawless surface, and protecting him from the biting chill, as snow flakes began to descend upon the land.

****

"Well, who'd have thought?" Mokuba questioned looking to the others as they peeked out from behind the largeness of the Kaiba Mansion's entrance door.

"Well, bless my soul…" Anzu had murmured, a gloved hand placed upon her heart.

"Well, who'd have known?" Honda inquired looking to Otogi, who smiled in turn.

"Well, who indeed?" Otogi questioned back, a finger poking Honda's nose playfully.

"And who'd have guessed they'd come together on their own?" Smiled Yugi who looked to Yami, whose focus was on Seto and Jou. It was then that Yugi had known that his Yami was wondering about love yet again.

"It's so peculiar. Wait and see?" Yami smiled awkwardly, looking down at his light, before timidly wrapping an arm about the smaller boy.

"We'll wait and see." Yugi nodded eagerly, blushing from the contact.

"A few days more." Mokuba concluded, offering his friends a nod.

"There may be something there that wasn't there before…" Otogi took his time to smile, while elegantly wrapping a strand of his own ebony hair twirling about his finger.

"You know, perhaps there's something there that wasn't there before." Honda looked to Otogi, agreeing to his thoughts on the couple.

"Let's go back inside…it's chilly." Anzu whispered as the others had agreed.

Mokuba nodded, smiling to his brother as the others were reentering the mansion.

"We'll wait and see…" He whispered to himself, his smile becoming vibrant as he watched his brother lean down and capture the blonde's lips in a mutual passion.

"There may be something there that wasn't there before." Mokuba nodded to the couple once more before walking back into his house as well, leaving the older Kaiba and his puppy at peace.

There must be something there that wasn't there before…

((A/N:: Well, there you have it, my Shounen ai version of 'Beauty and the Beast." I hope you enjoyed it! Happy New Year, all! Review? BTW, thank you all for reviewing last time!! I love writing, and it's great news to know that you all like to read my fics. Thanks, again! ^^))


End file.
